White Night
by AmandaSpardaBVB
Summary: Our attacker was only about 10 strides away from us and reaching his arm out trying to grab us. We were pretty much his afternoon snack if we didn't hurry up. I don't own YuGiOh but I wish I did cause then there would be a Kisara reincarnation full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Kyūketsuki Academy

_**Author's Note: Ok this is the first chapter and I don't know if it's any good. Anyway Kisara is reincarnated as a Guardian named Willow Night. She has a twin sister and a older brother. Give me as much criticism as you want and tell me about any mistakes and stuff. I might add duelling don't know yet. Also I have no idea what this is going to turn out like. Special Thanks to Magdalene Thorne and everyone else that helped me.**_

_**This is random but I love randomness so my song of the chapter is: Ritual By Black Veil Brides (by the way they won't just be BVB songs). I love the entire song but this part of the song- **__**Our destiny is what we learned; Together wanting something more; Their misery and demons burn; A feeling that's worth fighting for; Rise up and celebrate your life; We're not alone in our ritual; Sing for what you feel inside; Becoming one with our ritual**_

_**Aright here's the fanfic!**_

Chapter 1: Kyūketsuki Academy

"Bridget run fast or you're as good as dead!" I screamed looking behind me to see my twin starting to slow down as she began to get tired.

"Sorry sis but I'm so tired. Can't you just kill him?!" she yelled back.

"I kinda need the damned sword first, which is over there!" I pointed at the sword, which was only about 2 metres away.

"I can't run anymore just go without me."

"As if moron if you don't keep running I'm gonna… run over your red heels with my motorcycle!" I replied pacing my voice so that I didn't waste to much breath. Bridget's dark blue eyes went wide with shock and she picked up the pace soon out running me, her platinum blonde shoulder length hair swaying violently. With a smirk which she couldn't see since my face was covered by my light blue hair, I started to run faster too, then I looked over my shoulder. Our attacker was only about 10 strides away from us and reaching his arm out trying to grab us. We were pretty much his afternoon snack if we didn't hurry up, I picked up the pace I could feel my legs now starting to burn from running at about the speed of 600 km/ hr. I reached out and felt the handle of the sword, quickly I gripped it then turned around, then with complete accuracy I swung it hitting the attacker directly in the heart.

The room suddenly filled with light, I blinked a few times just to get used to the light.

"Good job girls. Willow great swordsmanship but horrible pep talk. Bridget good speed but really you need shoes to encourage you to run faster?!" Mr. Geisi said taking the plastic sword from my hands and moving it around like a real pro.

Bridget looked at him red bush forming "Their very special shoes! Their so pretty and red and sparkly! Plus Danny bought them for me."

"Love how the first reason is that their pretty and the last reason is cause your boyfriend bought them for you. Shouldn't you have switched them around?" I taunted walking out the door, grabbing my shoulder bag at the same time. Bridget shot me a glare and a couple of curses before she walked out the other door and Mr. Geisi brought in his next group.

I walked down the hall bored out of my mind, still about 3 hours till sunrise and curfew. Staring out the window I looked at the couples enjoying the final hours of the darkness before light illuminated the city. Speaking of the city it was so beautiful from the forest that was surrounding the

Kyūketsuki Academy, the way the lights shone from almost every building. Domino City the Capital of Games and the King of Games hometown, it amazes me how even we know about these games and their king, but maybe its because of that annoying guy named Duke always comes here so that he can deliver us food and essentials. Plus the fact that this place was filled with girls that looked like runaway models, every damn girl here is tall, skinny and real boy magnets. My head shot up and I snapped out of my thoughts as a alarm went off.

**"Intruder in the west wing all Guardians and Guardians in training are to immediately go to the west wing!"**

I jumped up and started running, being a Guardian I was obligated to go check out whatever was lurking in the west wing and if was a threat eliminate it. My hands started to tingle as I summoned my 2 sabres. I didn't stop running until I reached the west wing, about 10 Guardian's were already there, quickly I avoided the trainees and made my way to Dante our head of security and my brother.

He smirked, his silver hair shinning in the lamp light, he was only 20, looked really hot according to all my friends and was the 10th top ranked Guardian in the world which got him a lot of attention from almost every girl on campus (along with his looks of course). "You know Will you sure took your sweet time."

"Hey I was on the other side of the school cut me some slack!" I shot back at him, I looked around "So what are we just gonna stand here?"

"No we're just assessing the situation there's a girl with our intruder." Dante said his green eyes shooting around trying to find the girls.

"From the way your eyes are bobbing around I'm guessing one of the girls is either Bridget or Renee." I said giving him a look, Renee was his girlfriend for about 3 year now and no matter how many times I tell him to just propose he holds it off saying that he will when the time is right, the underline message I get from that is 'I will when I gather up the courage'. Jeez he can kill a threat without a second thought but when it comes to girls he's hopeless!

"No she was already identified as Star. You know the eldest child of the Dean?!" his voice frantic. Even though that slut wasn't even worth finding, if he didn't find her he'd probably lose his job along with every other Guardian on this academy. I started scanning the area, I looked at a bush and saw some blue moving around, I concentrated on the bush until I could sense the presence of 2 people hiding behind it. I smirked 1 human and 1 vampire, Star were vampires and she had a blue ribbon in her hair as I recall from Music class. The only human that ever came here was usually Duke, Star loved new boy toys especially when they were human since the guys here where Guardians or Vampires. I nudged Dante and smirked nodding towards the bush. He just raised a eyebrow, I could tell he wanted to laugh but it was his job to stay serious until the situation was taken care of. Together we walked towards the bush, I could hear voices whispering to each other, I looked at Dante who waved at the others telling them that they could go now since we had the situation under control. Dante then held up 3 fingers and started counting down, as soon as he finished counting we ran behind the bush. Duke and Star stared up at us, Star had a I-could-care-less look and Duke looked horrified, Duke's shirt was on backwards and looked like it had been put on in a hurry, Star was holding her mini skirt in her hand. Dante and I walked back to the front of the bush giving the 2 time to get dressed, Dante was silently laughing while I was smirking. We regained our composure right before the 2 of them stood up, Star started to walked away but Dante grabbed her wrist and tugged her back while I put handcuffs on Duke.

"Sorry Duke but you did technically break in so you're going to have to face some consequences." I said leading him away while Star swooned over Dante who was practically dragging her to the holding facility. By the time the Dean got to the holding facility the 2 captives had been in there for half n' hour.

"Dante what is the meaning of this?! Why is my precious daughter inside a holding cell?!" he yelled looking at my brother who was simply smoking a cigarette. I've told him to quit plenty of times but the moron just won't listen.

"Well sir she did let in a visitor without permission and also broke into the security office to do so. She was also caught undressed with Mr. Devlin here." Dante calmly stated, continuing to smoke making my eyes water. Even though he didn't have to mention the last part he did just to see the look on the captives faces, which I have to admit was priceless making my effort seem quite worthwhile.

The Dean's face went red when he heard about his daughter, weather it was from anger or embarrassment I could care less. "Alright Mr. Night, please let my daughter go I will deal with her. As for Devlin we shall have you be monitored by Miss. Willow Night and her twin sister so we can come up with a suitable punishment for you."

My jaw dropped no way in hell am I following Duke around for a few reasons 1.I'm so not a stalker and I'd rather not be, 2. Bridget can't step out into the light without being in a small bit of pain for every second. Since Bridget is a vampire, they can be out in sunlight but it drains their energy a bit, also since the other race of vampires called the Dāku they hunted anything alive, especially the Vampires of Light who are called Hikari (which is what every vampire at Kyūketsuki Academy is, a Hikari).

"I'm sorry sir but I'm not sure I heard you right you want me to follow Duke until you can come up with a punishment for him?" I managed to speak between gritted teeth. My hate for the Dean was already pretty high but this took the metre of hate to a whole new level. I felt Dante hold my shoulders down to keep me from exploding and probably getting kick out of the school, even if I was the 11th top ranked Guardian in the world.

"Yes Miss. Night you and your sister will soon graduate and you will have to live in the human world or become one of the staff at a vampire school. Consider this part of your final examinations." he replied has his daughter left the building and Duke stood in front of me with a smirk looking me up and down. A huge urge to slap him came to my mind and I could feel Dante tense up too as Duke looked at me. I was the same height as him so I glared at him, that glare would normally scare people to death but Duke wasn't looking at my eyes only my body, so I 'accidentally' stepped on his foot really hard with the combat boots I was wearing. He grabbed his foot and the Dean shook hands with Dante before leaving, I could hear Dante cursing under his breath while I was being hit with the smell of smoke coming from Dante's breath.

"Well looks like I got a pretty good Stage 1 of punishment." Duke laughed while Dante pushed him into the cell.

"Go get Bridget, you two are leaving today at 6 I'll arrange you to be in the same school as this basterd. You'll go undercover as his cousins, good luck sis." Dante growled as he looked over at Duke who just shrunk back looking at Dante.

"You've gotta be kidding I'm actually babysitting this moron?!" I screamed at Dante. He just calmly nodded and point at the door. With a frustrated hair flip I stomped out of the building to find Bridget who had ran all the way to the holding facility.

"Come on sis we're going to pack because the Dean wants us to follow Duke until they can come up with a suitable punishment for him." I waited until she turned and went towards her dorm before running back to mine.

_**Author's Note: Ok some of you might hate me for how I make Duke seem but I'm sorry he just needs too seem like that or this fanfic won't be as good. Oh and if your wondering how tall Duke is supposedly he's apparently 5'8. I know this didn't have any of the main characters in it but I'm getting there after all their all leaving for Domino City. Ok there are a few pairs so get ready for that. Oh Willow and Bridget are both 17 and in their last year of high school in case your wondering. Oh also Ky**__**ū**__**ketsuki means Vampire, Dāku means Dark and Hikari means Light in Japanese for those who didn't know.**_

_** Review I don't care what you say to me. Criticism is so allowed cause like I said I wanna make this story sound good.**_


	2. Chapter 2: New School

_**Author's Note: Ok so their on their way to Domino City. I still have no idea where this fanfic is going so I need help if you have any ideas tell me please, I shall consider them and will add them if possible. Oh and Valentines Day is coming up and I'm alone, oh well. I hope I update this before Valentines Day even though there's probably not going to be any romance in it oh well. Oh and I don't own YuGiOh I wish I did though.**_

_**Random song time: Kelly Clarkson Don't Waste Your Time-**_

_**It's not easy not answering; Every time I want to talk to you but I can't; If you only knew the hell that I put myself through; Replaying memories in my head of you and I every night**_  
_**Don't waste your time trying to fix; What I wanna erase, what I need to forget; Don't waste your time on me my friend; Friend, what does that even mean?**_

Chapter 2: New School

"Jeez Will if you took any longer I would've had to send security just to find you! Now get in the car we're all tired of listening to Duke talk and hit on any girl that comes within 2 metres distance." Dante scolded me as soon as I got to the car.

"I'm only 1 minute late!" I protested

"1 minute, 1 hour. I see no difference if this were a

D

āku attack? A 'innocent' and a Hikari could've been killed!" Dante lectured me when I got in the car.

I stopped listening after the first 3 sentences and watched as Dante drove around Domino. I had only been to the city once and that was when I was 6, our parents had taken us during spring break. I can still remember all the lights and they way all of us laughed. I can remember falling asleep on dad's lap and the way mom used to wear her favourite lavender perfume. Its not that they arent alive anymore of course they are but they're ruling the modeling and fashion sector. My mom was a agent while dad ruled the largest industry of famous models and designers, when I was little I used to watch as models walked along the catwalk. Some people don't see much in a model aside from looks but the ones that work for my dad's company have degrees in Math, Science, Language, History, ect.

I watched as Dante sped through the city. He ran 3 amber lights, a stop sign and halfway ran over a dog.

"I'm guessing this is why you don't own a car!" I said through gritted teeth, my knuckles starting to turn white from gripping on to the seat so tightly.

I looked back Bridget was asleep, I groan how in the world am I related to her? Duke on the other hand was holding onto the seat practically praying that he didn't die. If it wasn't for the fact that I was in the same car as him I'd probably laugh my ass off seeing him like that. Right then Dante missed the left turn, he swore in Russian. No my brother isn't Russian but my parents had him live there for a while when he failed his second languages class. He took the next left turn then found his way back on to the road we had to be on, then he took a right turn my head hit the window.

"Ow jeez Dante pull the fuck over!" I screamed.

"Fine!" he snapped pulling over.

I got out of the car and walked to the driver's side of the car "Get out." I growled

"Aww come on sis, I'm not that bad." he whimpered

"No you're not bad…FOR PAST HORRIBLE!" I screamed at him when he got out.

I crawled into the driver's seat and started the car up again, Dante got in the passenger seat and acted like a spoiled brat that didn't get what they wanted for the rest of the ride. I managed to navigate us all the way to school without any causalities. Somewhere along the way Dante woke Bridget up and had me stop so he could buy us a coffee. He came back with 3, one for himself, Bridget and me.

Duke looked at him "Hey what about me?"

"You're a human you don't need coffee to stay awake during the day." Dante replied.

"Not true I need my daily caffeine!" Duke protested.

"Suck it up moron. You don't need extra strength coffee, you're already energetic!" Dante smirked

"Ew extra strength how the hell are you drinking that?!" Duke asked.

"If we don't we're gonna fall asleep in class and probably not wake up until 9 pm! Now shut up." I snapped running out of patience.

The rest of the ride was quiet aside from the radio and a conversation between the 3 other passengers, which somehow didn't end up in a fight. We made it to the school with still 1 hour to spare. We all walked to the office, Duke leading the way. Once inside Dante made arrangements with the principal to let us stay here. Once he finished he took 2 packages from the principal and shoved them into our hands, Duke stood at the door smirking.

"School uniform." Dante said dryly.

"You've gotta be kidding!" I grumbled.

"Sadly no he said you could change in the gym change room while he prints out your schedules." Dante gestured to the door.

"Come on girls I'll show you to the gym." Duke winked.

"Go to hell Duke." I growled as he led us there.

Once inside we changed. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked like a fricken slut. The way to short skirt, the literally breath taking pink blazer, the brown flats and the bow that was choking me.

"This is so not designed for comfort, more like a guy's eye candy." I groaned just thinking about it.

"No joke." Bridget said moving her skirt around trying to get it to be longer before giving up. "What scares me is the fact that Duke's outside and he's going to see us like this."

I groan and sat down on a bench "Stupid, stupid. The Dean and his daughter are so going to pay for this as soon as I graduate!"

"Oh count me in on helping you take them down! Good thing there's only 2 months of school left." Bridget sighed.

"Alright lets go. Believe me I want to stay down here for as long as possible too but we have to go keep an eye on Duke."

Together we walked out to see Duke waiting right in front of the door. The second he saw us he smiled and looked us up and down, I slapped him across the cheek before yelling pervert and walking back to the office with Bridget right behind me. Dante took on look at us and his face went grim, he probably hated the uniform as much as us. Dante has always been the over protective brother, he hated any guy that tried to hit on us, he hated when whatever we wore showed to much skin or anything like that so this uniform and Duke were probably his worst nightmare coming to life. He didn't say anything just turned back to the secretary who was so obvious trying to hit on him by flipping her hair, tugging on her hair, fingertip in her mouth, big eyes and the constant movement of her body. I felt like hurling just by looking at her, she's the kind of woman that gave all women a bad name, women like her sicken me. Soon the principal came back holding a bunch of forms, he looked at us and smiled nicely, Bridget and I nodded and sat down. Dante filled out the paperwork before handing us our schedules, the only thing me and Bridget had together was Gym. Duke came over and looked at our schedules and smiled at my sister.

"We have all the same classes won't this be fun?" he smiled.

"You are a creep go back to the slimy hole you came from. Unless of course that means you have to go back to Star." Bridget shot back a look of pure hatred.

"Ouch that hurt and besides Star is so 3 hours ago, I have new sights." he smiled again but this time looked Bridget up and down. He earned a punch in the gut from me and a slap across the face from Bridget.

He groaned in pain and took his place near the door again, Dante turned around and gave us a thumbs up along with a smirk while the secretary looked totally scared of us.

"Alright girls I have to go back to work find a place to stay since you can't live _there_. I can't give you a place to stay either so good luck, the secretary will take you to your classes. Oh and if it makes you feel better all costs are going straight to the Dean and his family." Dante sighed once he finished the paperwork.

"Oh that does make me feel better, but not by much." I said and Bridget nodded.

"Bye Dante." Bridget said hugging him, when she backed off I hugged him to.

"Propose to Renee won't you?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'll think about it sis." he said back.

"You'd better I'll text her." I threatened has he walked away grinning.

"Alright girls you can stay here or Duke can walk you around." the secretary said as soon as Dante left "As long as you come back here when the bell rings. Which is in 10 minutes."

"I think they'd like to walk around. Come on girls." Duke grinned holding the door for us.

Hesitantly we walked out and followed Duke outside and into the courtyard. Duke walked us up to a group of people.

"Hey you guys, look at who I got to transfer here my girlfriend and her sister." he grinned throwing his arm around Bridget.

"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING BASTERD!" she growled, pulling away from Duke and elbowing him in the gut.

"Nice _girlfriend_ she doesn't seem to like you." some kid with brown hair said before he and Duke began fighting.

"Hey I'm Tea." a girl with straight brown hair that barley touched her shoulders said stepping around Duke and the other kid.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bridget and that's Willow." Bridget said sweetly.

Tea giggled "That's Yugi, Atem, Joey and Joey's little sister Serenity. Oh and the one fighting with Duke is Tristan."

She pointed at a small kid with spikey tri-coloured hair, an another boy who looked exactly like the first just taller and had a more confident look, then she pointed to a boy with blonde hair and lastly to a girl with long brown hair. They all smiled and greeted us.

"Nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"Hey you guys." a voice called out.

Everyone turned to see a boy with raven hair running towards us. He seemed to only be around the age of 13-14 and was the same height as Yugi.

"Hey Mokuba!" Yugi called out

"Oh and this is Mokuba Kaiba." Tea said as soon as Mokuba stopped beside us.

"Hi Mokuba." I said looking at the boy who started blushing immediately.

"Aww looks like the kid's got a crush. Ah the dreams of kids." Joey said.

"If I'm a kid because I'm blushing would that make you one too?" Mokuba shot back.

"Err…umm…you see…." Joey stuttered

"Aw save it Joey you know that Mokuba has you cornered." Atem laughed.

I smiled, the year suddenly didn't seem that bad. All of a sudden I heard Bridget start laughing uncontrollably, everyone looked at her with a weird look on their face.

"Imagine… Dante's face… if he saw what… we're doing!" she said in between laughs.

I thought about it before bursting out laughing, she had a point, the 2 of us surrounded by guys and 1 girl he'd lose it. After we regained our composure we straightened up smiling like complete idiots, nobody asked any questions they just went along with the flow.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" Tea asked us.

We nodded handing her our schedules "Cool I have 3 out of 4 classes with you Willow. The only thing I don't have is gym 3rd period." Tea said handing us our schedules back. Bridget and I nodded still grinning.

_**Author's Note: Ok some of you might hate me even more for how I make Duke seem. Yay they made it to Domino, I gave used the English names but dropped the accents and stuff cause they annoy me. I'm still not done introducing the main characters of YuGiOh though so stay tuned for the rest who will appear… I actually have no idea when but they will appear. Oh and if there are any minor characters or something that you liked about YuGiOh that I haven't added in here just ask for them and I'll see if I can add them.**_

_**Review I don't care what you say to me. Criticism is so allowed.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Death of a Beloved

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry my computer crashed and I had to rewrite**_

_**every chapter I had on the computer (that I managed to save) onto my**_

_**phone and since I had about 3 chapters I had to rewrite those and I**_

_**lost 2 of those 3 chapters because my friend accidentally deleted them**_

_**off my phone. So again sorry for taking so long and I updated Torture**_

_**Comes In Different Forms first because the chapter was really short**_

_**soon too. Mentions death.**_

Chapter 3: Death of a Beloved

"So how was your first day at THAT school?" Dante asked through my cell.

"Not good not bad." I yelled from the hotel living room because my

phone was where I left it, on the kitchen table. Since we had to find

out own place we decided on the Blue Dragon Hotel.

"Uh huh care to elaborate?" I could halfway see the raised eyebrow he

was giving us.

"It was good cause we made friends pretty fast. Bad cause its well

different. Gym wasn't even challenging! 5 laps around the football

field, we finished that in under 10 minutes." I called out again

flipping through the channels.

"Where's Bridget?"

"She's hanging out with 2 friends she met today. Since we have

different classes we have different friends too."

"Oh"

"Hey Dante aren't you suppose to be on duty by now?"

"SHIT THEIR GONNA KILL ME! Bye sis love ya."

I laughed "You too bro." Then I hung up.

'Oh god please help my stupid brother' I thought laughing. I got up

off the couch and walked to my bedroom. _I guess I should go visit her_

I thought pulling on a black mini skirt, a gray tank top, a black belt

and my all favorite black hoodie. As I left the hotel room I halfway

ran into someone.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"Will I thought I might run into you." A voice sneered.

My eyes shot up and I met with my cousin's brown eyes which were now

rimmed with red.

"M...Mana." I stuttered backing away.

"I'm so glad you remember me... cousin." She smirked showing her two

sharp fangs. They two were tinted a bit red indicating that she had

killed recently.

"Why are you here?" I asked

"So I can be to first to kill you." She growled

"Well I'm waiting." I smiled gripping onto the handle of knife I had

stashed in my belt.

"Not just yet. I need to gather some info about u first." She

whispered before disappearing into thin air.

I stared at the spot she had been standing. _I thought she was killed_

_when her family's house was raided by the Daku_ I thought, my eyes

widening when I realized the Daku had probably changed her instead of

killing her. I shook my head and continued walking to my destination,

I kept the encounter in the back of my mind though. About ten minutes

later I was standing in front of a tombstone labeled 'ARIA NIGHT

DAUGHTER SISTER AND KINDEST SOUL' Dante and Bridget came up with the engraved words.I carefully placed the pink roses

down in front of her tombstone before sitting down on my knees in

front of it.

"I miss you sis. I'm sorry for what happened to you. I don't think

Dante has forgiven himself either, after all you were his twin.

Bridget and I wish you were here too." I stopped when I felt tears

pouring down my face. I took in a few deep breaths and hung my head. I

reached into my hoodie and pulled out my wallet, inside was a picture

of a girl with silver and pink streaked hair. Her eyes had been

naturally pink but it didn't make her seem evil, in fact it did the

complete opposite it made her look nicer. Aria had always been the

peacemaker of the family back when Bridget and I had been in grade 8.

We used to play cruel jokes on Dante. My favourite was probably us

dumping punch on his head in the middle of the family photo my uncle

was taking. Mom, Dad, our Uncle and Aunt sat there laughing at him

while Aria calmed him down, Bridget and I laughed from the safe

distance, which happened to be the top of a tree.

I sighed and the flashback ended. Wiping away the evidence of my tears

I got up and walked out of the cemetery. I felt angry now. That stupid Dean its his fault Bridget and I are so far away, it's his fault Aria's dead. If it hadn't been for him having us watch over his already over protected children, Aria might still be alive but no he thought she could do something nobody can do alone. Kill the head of the Daku. It's not possible for just one person to kill him, heck not even 100 of the Guardians could! I shivered my last memory of her raced through my mind.

_"ARIA!" I screamed grabbing and pulling her down._

_But I was to late the sword went through her heart. I watched her crumple to the ground and the Daku leader laughed "That's what you get little guardian. How foolish of you to even think you could defeat me!"_

_"Shut up!" I screamed._

_I formed a ball of lightning in my hands and threw it at him. He disappeared before it hit him, instead it hit the wall. I ran over to Aria, I hugged her, she had pulled out the sword and was now bleeding on the ground. I hovered my hands over her cut and started summoning energy, my body soon emitted a blue light._

_"S...stop...Will...don't waste...your...energy." she gasped hitting my hands away._

_I stopped glowing and I stared at her "I refuse to let you die!" _

_"I won't...die. I...will always...be...inside...your...heart." she whispered._

_I shook my head stubbornly "But I want you here with me." _

_My tears fell on her wound, she smiled "I...am...with you...just...not in...body."_

_I hugged her even tighter and placed my cheek on her chest. I cried more than I had ever cried before, she stroked my hair telling me to calm down. In her last few seconds she whispered words that still haunt me, words I might not ever be able to say to someone else. _

_"I...love...you...and the...rest...of...our family...don't...ever...forget...that." _

_I felt her go limp, I shook my head and rest my cheek against her chest again hoping all this was a nightmare and soon I'd wake up and see her again. I stayed there like that for what seemed like forever, I didn't let go, Dante had to pry me away. The Dean yelled at me for leaving his children unattended, my anger for him started to go out of control that day. During the Hikari's lunch I ran, I didn't stop until I reached a bar. I waited outside for the first poor soul who decided to annoy me, luckily for me I didn't have to wait long. The Daku love to look for blood at bars. The Daku seemed surprised to see me but none the less he attacked, in under 30 seconds he was dead. My anger however wasn't,it would take a lot more than some Daku for my anger to go away. I looked around, I was running out of time so I couldn't find my next victim. Instead I ran again but this time to a abandoned part of town, I jumped onto the highest building there which was only about 3 stories high. I stood up and screamed, my pain for the loss of my sister numbed down and the anger for the Dean eased down enough that I could face him again without the urge to kill him on the spot. The only person who ever saw me cry was Aria, now she was dead. She would never know that it was me who took her purple scarf in grade 6, she wouldn't know that it was Dante broke into her room and took her ipod, she wouldn't know that Bridget was the one that killed her pet goldfish, but most importantly she wouldn't know how much we love her. _

As my flashback ended. I felt tears in my eyes, I blinked them back remembering my promise. No one would ever see me cry.

_**Authors Note : alright so it's maybe a tad messed up oh well. Again I'm sorry it took so long to upload please blame my stupid computer not me. Last and totally not least Please review! **_


	4. Chapter 4: Half of a Secret

_**Authors Note: I'm soo screwed 1. My baby cousin is coming to live with us 2. So is her family 3. I won't be able to update for a while. However for some good news my computer was fixed and I recovered some files. Yay! I also saw my best friend yesterday, we've been friends since kindergarten but I haven't seen her for a year since we go to different schools and because I lived in a different city. The city wasn't far away but still. Ok sorry about telling you my personal problems. Here's the fanfic please R&R**_

Chapter 4: Half of a Secret

Bridget's POV

Where is she? Did she get lost? I tested her one hour ago she should be here! God that Will I'm going to kill her if she doesn't come soon!

I paced around in the living room of the apartment. Will should have been here at least half n hour ago. If she's taking her sweet time getting her she's going to pay! I looked down at my BlackBerry Curve, no new messages from Will. Out of frustration I called her ready to take my anger out on her instead of the small plush toy that hung around my wallet.

"Hello?" Will voice came through the speaker.

My anger stopped "Will are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she replied bluntly

She's not fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Umm ok. Will are you coming soon?"

"Coming where?"

"To the Kame Game Shop? You know Tea asked us to come."

"Tell her that I cant."

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Then why aren't you coming."

"I don't have the heart to right now just tell her that I'm kinda busy. Which isn't far from the truth since Mana's alive, we'll as alive as you can be if you're a Daku."

"MANA'S A FREAKING DAKU? I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!"

"Nope she alive they turned her."

"Probably against her will."

"Uh huh so I'm going to go find her before she kills."

"Ok. Bye sis."

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Uh huh bye."

She hung up. I stood there in the living room totally in denial. Poor Mana she was a guardian, she vowed that she would defend Hikari. Then her parents were murdered by the Daku and she went to save them, after that we never heard from her again, we thought she was dead. And now here she is the complete opposite of what she was. I sighed and grabbed my purse, shoving my thoughts about Mana into the back of my mind.

It didn't take long to walk to the game shop, it was a cute little place. The store windows were lined with Duel Monsters posters and some cards that were on display. I opened the door to see a old man who looked a lot like Yugi and Atem, the man stood behind the counter staring down at one card. I walked up and cleared my throat, his head shot up.

"My my what do we have here?" he winked

I felt sorta sick "I'm here to see Yugi and Atem, I'm a friend of there's from school."

"I never knew that they had such friends..." he commented

I forced a smile. Man this old guy was creepy. I felt so relived when Atem came down the stairs, I practically ran toward him. I followed him up the stairs and into what seemed like a kitchen/dining room. Tea, Yugi, Tristan, Bakura, Joey, some girl with brown hair and Duke sat at the table. I scowled at Duke and sat beside Tea, she shot me a look of sympathy as if to tell me that she understood my pain. I smiled sweetly on the outside but inside I was mentally cursing her, she had no idea what my pain was. All in one year I'd lost a beloved sister, my older brother was sent on impossible missions around the world, my twin sister has become so distant from me and my family is falling apart because of the Dean.

"So where's Will?" Atem asked breaking my train of thought about how much I hate the Dean.

"Umm she was to busy to come. She's trying to find our long lost cousin who happens to live here." I rambled. _Shit why did I tell him that? Will's going to kill me, I just hope that she doesn't actually kill me. _

"Oh that's...cool?" the girl with brown hair said. "I was once Joey's long lost sister but now he's found me." she giggled.

"You're Joey's sister?" I asked really confused.

"Oh that's right you don't know about Serenity yet. That's Serenity, she's Joey's sister and soon to be my girlfriend." Duke said raising his eyebrow and giving Serenity a look.

"Why you miserable little..." was all I could understand that Joey said before Tristan and him tackled Duke.

Serenity giggled, she was either enjoying the attention or completely oblivious to it. I really hope it was the first reason otherwise she'd have to be really stupid not to notice that 2 of the 3 guys fight like her. I looked at Tea who looked like she was about to kill the 3 guys, i put my hand on her shoulder and grinned shaking my head. I was enjoying watching Duke get beaten up, in fact something like this could probably cheer up Will too. Pulling out my phone I started video taping the fight, the 2 girls looked at me like I was a freak. Whatever I could careless if they actually knew what I was I'd be getting worse looks, besides I grew up in a household where fighting was necessary. If you didn't fight you would be as good as dead, even though I'm a Hikari I was also taught how to fight either using brute force or the element in my control which happened to be Fire. The fight lasted a while, I kept filming until I got bored and I figured Will probably wouldn't even watch the entire thing anyway. I turned to the group and we started to chat, leaving the boys to their fighting. They didn't stop for about 10 minutes and when they did Duke had a blood nose and would probably be receiving a black eye by tomorrow.

"You look AMAZING Duke." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up Hik…I mean Bridget." he shot back

"What did you call me?" I hissed

"Bridget I called you Bridget." he shrunk back at my glare.

"You better have I don't think Star would like you saying anything else." I growled

"Who's Star?" Serenity asked.

"A bitch." I said while Duke said "My somewhat girlfriend."

"How many girlfriends do you have dude?" Tristan asked.

"None. Star likes him more in the sense of a one night thing." I shrugged.

"Hey!" Duke snapped.

"Do you have an argument against that FACT?!" I asked.

"Well…Not really but still!" he argued.

"Not a valid argument." I stated

"I'm going out." Atem mumbled walking out the door.

We nodded and went back to our arguing.

Atem's POV

They annoy me right now. All they ever do is fight, whether its Tristan, Joey and/ or Duke, someone's always fighting. I walked around, paying more attention to the ground than anything else. It wasn't until I bumped into someone that I looked up.

"Sorry…Will? What are you doing here? Are you ok?" I asked looking and at her blood-shot eyes.

She turned away "I'm fine. What are you doing outside?"

"Everyone was arguing and it just started to get annoying." I said leaning against the wall.

"Oh." she replied staring off into the distance.

"I know its not my place to pry, but I can tell you're not ok. What's wrong." my voice brimmed with more concern than I intended.

"Its nothing." she shrugged.

"Uh huh. Bridget said you were looking for your long lost cousin."

She nodded "I don't know if I want to see her."

"Why's that?"

"She's different."

"Different in a good or bad way?"

"Bad. Defiantly bad."

"Oh…"

"I've got to go." she interrupted.

I watched her walk away, she walked normally for a while. She looked back and smiled, but it didn't last, her eyes shot up and looked above me. Her expression went from smiling to horror and she began to run. I turned and looked above me in time to see someone jump from one building to another using superhuman abilities. Out of instinct I ran after the person, I kept running not even noticing I had been lead to an alley. I saw a barbed wire fence and stopped before I crashed into it. I looked through it, on the other side was the person, who I could now identify as a girl, was facing…Will?

"Well cuz it seems you have a pretty good life aside from having to live here and baby-sit that moron Duke. Of course that wont be a problem for much longer since YOU wont be around for much longer." the girl said.

Will growled "Haven't you figured out yet that I cant be killed?!"

"On the contrary, I found a method of killing you. Guess what its called. I'll give you a hint, you stabbed Aaron with it."

Will stabbed someone?! Will looked at the girl with a glare that probably could kill if it was directed at you.

"Times up cuz. It's a ritual knife, although unlike yours which was tinted with Life, this one is tinted with Death. It can kill any Guardian, as long as the knife stabs the heart directly." the girl sneered.

"Just try it and I'll kill YOU without a second thought." Will hissed. I noticed her pulling off the ring that she had been wearing today. She clutched it in her hand so tightly I could see her already pale skin turning even more pale.

"You're planning to use your sabres on me? Your own cousin? Talk about cold hearted." the girl shrugged.

"You aren't my cousin! Mana wouldn't do this! You're the darkness that took over her and turned her from a Guardian to a Daku. You're going to pay." Will said before throwing the ring in the air.

Right before it came down it transformed from one ring and into two sabres. Both were white with a blue skull around the handle, the white would change into blue depending on the angle the light shone on it.

"Oh I'm so scared." Mana mocked

Or was it the Daku? What is a Daku? What do they mean by Guardian? How is Will able to do magic? What exactly are Will and her sister? Are they forces for good or forces for evil? My thoughts were never answered because at that moment the two girls started fighting. I couldn't see what was going on because they seemed to move at hyper speed, I could see blood staining the walls and I could only pray that Will wasn't losing. The fight slowed down enough for me to see what was happening. I watched Will, whose right arm was cut from her shoulder to her elbow, she fought quickly and avoided every blow Mana directed at her. Mana, unlike Will, had several cuts on her arms and legs. I felt helpless watching Will fight against Mana. What is this fuckery? I used to be a 5000 year old spirit that lived in the depths of the Millennium Puzzle and hell I was the Pharaoh of an ancient empire, I saved mankind from the hands of darkness. Sure now I was a somewhat average human with knowledge of the ancient past but I should still be able to do something! Maybe call 911? What am I thinking? They would probably arrest Will and Mana, imprisoning them for Ra knows how long. My thoughts went back towards the fight, Will had Mana cornered and was holding her sabre up to Mana's heart. Will's eyes reflected pain, she couldn't bring herself to kill her own cousin.

"WILL!" I yelled scaling up the fence.

Her eyes darted over to me, they were filled with relief and terror.

"It's ok I wont tell anyone." I reassured her.

She nodded.

"Will is there anyway you can save her?" I asked

She suddenly found a interest in the ground "Yes." she whispered

I watched as her body started to glow, the sabre light up in about five different shades of blue which were all tinted with white. "Teikuōbā yami jinsei. Yami ga kono karada ni sonzai shinaku naru. Kono yami ga futatabi hikari ni nareru yō." she chanted before stabbing the sabre through Mana's heart.

_**Author's Note: Atem knows Will's and Mana's secret but is still obvious to WHAT their protecting. You will learn what Will's chant was in the next chapter. I've got to now because I'm uploading this while I'm on my way to a party. Ooo cannot wait to write the next chapter until then Review Please**_


	5. Chapter 5: Mana and Memories

_**Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE SONGS USED IN THIS FANFIC! Seriously that's why its called a FANFIC! OMG I totally forgot about this until I looked at my older work and now I feel like starting this again (Yes I'm weird I've been told). So ready? Ready? Drum Roll… **_

_**Song of the chapter is (Cue the screaming for anyone who knows this song): Finger Eleven Paralyzer**_

_**Well I'm not paralyzed; But, I seem to be struck by you; I want to make you move; Because you're standing still; If your body matches; What your eyes can do; You'll probably move right through; Me on my way to you**_

Chapter 5: Mana and Memories

(Atem's POV…still)

A bright light shone and enveloped Mana and Will. I squinted but still couldn't see anything, I waited patiently for the light to go away. What I saw surprised me, Mana lay in Will's lap crying while Will stroked her hair.

"Its ok Mana." she whispered.

"What the hell did you say?" I asked really curious.

Will laughed, a genuine laugh "Dumb human, I said 'Life over take darkness. Darkness will cease to exist in this body. Make this darkness become light once again.' of course I wouldn't expect you to know Japanese."

"What do you mean by dumb human?" I huffed

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm not exactly human." she retorted her eyebrow raised

"I know that much! But humans aren't dumb." I shot back

"I never said all humans are dumb. I said you were a dumb human." she laughed.

I crossed my arms and pointed at Mana "She's getting up."

"Mana are you ok?" Will asked looking at Mana

"Yes." she sniffed

"Come on get up off the ground." Will said getting up and holding out a hand.

Mana shook her head "You shouldn't have saved me."

Will kneeled down again and hugged Mana

's head into her chest "Yes you did Mana. You didn't deserve what happened to you. Consider this as Life giving you a second chance, after all if you didn't have some good in you Life would have killed you."

Mana nodded and pushed away from Will, together they got up. Mana looked over at me seeming to just notice me.

"Hi." she smiled

I nodded and smiled, even though I won't admit it out loud Mana was quite pretty. Mana looked down and blushed noticing what she was wearing which happened to be only a pair of short shorts and a dark green tank top, both stained with blood. I removed my jacket and threw it at her.

"Don't want anyone to see that." I nodded

"Thank you…"

"Atem." I grinned.

"Thank you Atem." she finished

Will looked from me to Mana and made a face "Lets go."

"Go where?" Mana and I asked.

Will groaned "My apartment. I want a shower and a different outfit."

"Do you have two showers cause I cant remember the last time I used actual water to take a shower. Stupid Daku use each others blood, don't worry I never participated in that. Instead I used the lake but it was freaking cold." Mana grinned.

"Ok eww yes we have two washrooms." Will stuck her tongue out.

"Yay!" Mana cried out running in front of us.

"Mana do you have any idea where you're going?" I called out after her.

She stopped and blushed "No."

"Dumbass." Will said walking past her.

"Hmp your still as mean as ever." Mana huffed

"Oh trust me I can be meaner." Will said flipping her hair.

Mana skipped beside me. It wasn't until then that I noticed how big my jacket was on her, since I was the same height as Will and Mana was about a inch or two smaller the jacket went down to her mid-thighs. It practically covered the shorts, if it wasn't for the fact that you could see a bit of blue sticking out from the edge of the jacket. I turned a bit read and continued to walk beside Mana with Will leading the way.

Will's POV

I refuse to turn around, every time I do I either see Mana blushing, Atem blushing or the two of them talking and their both really close to each other. I also feel really gross, being covered in blood can do that to you, I don't know anyone who likes to be covered in blood from head to toe. _Keep walking and hurry up would you? _I scolded myself. My pace picked up and behind me I could hear Mana and Atem pick up their pace too, it didn't take long to get to the hotel. Once inside we walked to the elevator ignoring all the stares, what they've never seen two girls and one guy go into a hotel room? Wait nope scratch that cause it sounds really dirty. Once upstairs I open the door and walk in Mana follows after me practically running me over in the process of running to the shower. I shake my head and look at Atem before pointing to the TV. I left him in the living room and go to my room, I look through my stuff looking for something that would fit Mana. She's shorter and has more curves than I do so her selections is quite minimized. After pulling out things she might like and laying them on the bed for her to find, I pick out a towel and a outfit for me. I crawl into the shower and throw my dirty clothes into the hamper. The warm water feel good, I watch as blood washes down the drain, I feel bad for the people who have to clean this water again they must come really close to having heart attacks when they see blood in the system. I stay in the shower for about half n' hour, I can tell Mana got out when the water went from warm to burning hot. By the time I got out the time was 4:30, I shook my head trying to dry my hair fast but only succeeded in whacking myself in the face. Changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top, I tied my hair up and left the room. I stopped walking and my eyes widened when I saw what was happening on my couch, turning on my heel I left the living room and entered the kitchen. No way did I want to see two people making out, especially when the two barley knew each other and one of them was my cousin. Checking my phone I saw I had about 30 text messages from Bridget, I sent one back telling her what had happened, she yelled at me to come over with Mana and Atem. I smirked and told her that they were making out on the couch. She called me screaming and telling me to get them off the couch.

"Yo lovebirds get off the couch. We're going to your house Atem." I called out

"Eeep Will how long have you been out of the shower?!" Mana screamed.

"The time is 4:45 so about 15 minutes. Jeez how can two people make out for that long?"

"You would know if you had a boyfriend." Mana shot back.

Laughing I walked them out of the hotel building "Tell me when you find someone that would suit me."

Mana and Atem continued to talk, at this rate they might be able to fill in the 18 year gap.

It didn't take long to walk to the game shop and the second we came we were run over by a over enthusiastic Bridget.

"MANA!" Bridget screamed and ran over hugging poor Mana to death.

"So are you and her a couple?" Joey asked gesturing at Mana.

Atem turned red "Will, did you tell them?" he roared

I hid behind Mana "Maybe." I sang

"You've got ten seconds to run." he growled

I laughed so hard I ended up on the ground "You…seriously…think…you could…catch up…to…me?" I gasped.

Mana looked at me then at Atem before also bursting out laughing "She…has…a…point…Atem."

Bridget raised an eyebrow "Does he know?" she asked really suspicious.

Mana and I nodded. Mana was wiping tears from her and I was clutching my stomach to stop my sides from bursting open. Atem huffed and turned away muttering something. Mana stopped laughing suddenly and looked at me, her eyes wide. He irises where rimmed with a gold now instead of red. The gold indicated that she was in Guardian form. I stopped laughing and felt my eyes gain their gold rim. At the same time we looked at the game shop located just across the street, Duke's house. My eyes traveled to the top of the building. A man was crouching at the top of the building, his hair was partially covered by a hood and he wore a huge black trench coat to keep the light from touching him; you could still see his mouth which was curled up in a evil smirk. He held out his hand which was covered by a black leather glove, in the centre of his hand a raven emerged.

"Daku's leader." I whispered so that only Mana and Bridget could hear me. Bridget nodded and Mana gasped.

We all watched as the bird opened it wings and shot out of the leader's hand. As it neared us it gained more speed and headed towards Bridget, right before it hit her I pulled her towards me, the raven dropped a piece of paper was it flew off. I stared after it in silence as Mana picked up the paper. I watched her scan it over before falling to the ground shaking. Tearing the piece of paper from her hands Bridget and I read it.

Dear Traitor, unless you're too dumb to realize this. You are going to be hunted now too. Hope you enjoy life with your family since they won't be around for long.

I clenched my fists. The dumbass he had no idea how powerful my family and I were, after Aria's death we found something that could have probably saved her if we'd known about it earlier.

"What was that all about?" Joey's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Nothing Joey. Forget all about it." I shook my head

Everyone shrugged and started talking about something connected to Duel Monsters. My thoughts where else where, I cant let the Daku leader escape whether I'm on duty or not. I sighed and shook my head before turning around and following everyone inside, I'll just tell Dante through text. Pulling out my phone I started typing the situation out to Dante, it didn't take him long to text me a string of swears, giggling I put the phone away and ran to catch up with everyone.

A few hours later Mana got along with everyone and hated Duke, I'm so proud of her.

"So rich-boy's throwing another tournament?" Joey asked.

Yugi nodded "Yeah, from what I hear KaibaCorp is losing some profit to SchroderCorp and Kaiba's getting pretty agitated."

"Who the hell is Kaiba?" Bri, Mana and I asked.

"Oh that's right you haven't met Kaiba yet." Tristan had hissed the name Kaiba.

"So I'm taking it you don't like him?" I laughed.

"He's an asshole. I suggest you girls stay away from him." Atem warned.

"Atem if we can handle Duke I'm pretty sure we can handle Kaiba." Bri laughed.

"Kaiba's not a creep." I blurted out before clamping my mouth shut.

Bri and Mana gave me a look, I gave out an embarrassed giggle and turned away.

"Do you girls know Kaiba?" Yugi questioned.

"Nope" "Absolutely not!" "No way." we yelled.

"Will you're the one that said he wasn't a creep. If you don't know him how could you possibly know that he's not a creep."

_Think dumbass think! You're the one that started this! They can't know about how I know Seto Kaiba. I don't know him well and I haven't seen him since like ten years ago at that business conference when Gozaburo Kaiba was still the head of KaibaCorp!_

"I've seen him on TV!" I stated

"Oh that makes sense. Kaiba usually hates attention but he loves it when it reflects on KaibaCorp!" Joey laughed.

I sighed. That was too close for comfort, even Bri and Mana seemed relieved but that didn't stop the two from sending me death glares. I just shot some of my own back at them to make them shut up.

Sure I don't know what Seto Kaiba was like anymore but I doubt that during the ten years of us being apart he changed from scared but confident boy into creepy and perverted. No that's not the Seto Kaiba I knew. I know he's had a lot of girlfriends but it only seemed to please him for a day or two, after that he just seemed to leave and the girl's 15 minutes of fame were up. Its not like I can point fingers at him considering that I've had about 5 boyfriends that only lasted about a month each in the last 4-5 years. It just seems like second nature for the rich and famous to have someone clinging onto them at every public gathering, if you go alone then it become the biggest gossip of the century, but if you go with someone people start creating little nicknames and those things stay even after the relationship is over. Unlike _Kaiba _I haven't gone through about 3 per year, maybe 1 or 2 at the most.

The reason for that would be because I haven't gone to any public gatherings in about 3 years and one of the reasons for people not recognizing me on the street would be because back then I had my hair dyed brown. My dad didn't want me to be seen with my real hair color until I inherited the empire which should've been Aria's, both empires should have been Aria's but now that she's gone and Dante isn't allowed to inherit one of them and he refuses to inherit the second one, I'm stuck with both. Bri could inherit one but only if I die or let her take it, but my poor twin has enough to deal with.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about _Kaiba's_ and mines last encounter.

_8 years ago both of us ten and we both had the school that should be given in 11th grade. I decided to skip out on curfew and go for a walk. Subconsciously I walked to a place I hadn't been to in a while, the Kaiba's garden which was located behind their mansion, last time I came I was caught by the butler which they call Hobson? Or something like that. Scaling the stone wall I jumped onto a oak tree and started climbing, it was probably the tallest tree in all of Domino and that excited me. The elementary which was beside Ky__ūketsuki Academy, was tiny. A one story building with a basement and a secret passage in case of emergencies or something. The one time I had tried climbing the 6 story high Kyūketsuki Academy I had been caught by a enraged 17 year old brother who happened to be in his second last year of high school. I have seen Dante angry before but this was past furious, he told my mom who practically banned me from the school aside from visits to see Dante. Either way there was no way in hell that I would be able to climb the Academy building so the next best option was some of the skyscrapers but those were off limits and back then I actually listened to the rules. So I walked around until I found the biggest tree in Domino, ever since then I had gone there to climb or if I wanted to be alone. I never would have guessed that a small boy with brown hair and blue eyes would also enjoy coming to that very spot, sometimes I would see him and I'd just watch him stare out at the city. It wasn't until one day that I saw him bleeding and blinking back tears that I actually talked to him._

_"What's wrong?" I whispered climbing down towards him._

_His head shot back and I saw his tear stricken face "Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" he snapped._

_I grinned and pulled a tissue out from my pocket, he cringed away when I touched his face to wipe away tears "I come here everyday. I've seen you around but you always looked so relaxed and I didn't want to disturb you, but today you're crying. What's wrong?"_

_"What's wrong is none of your business." he pushed my hand away._

_"I cant just leave." I fought back_

_"Yes you can this doesn't concern you."_

_"Well…you're right it doesn't concern me, but you are bleeding. If you don't get that check out it could get worse. Here let me."_

_I placed my hands above the cut along his back and concentrated, soon the deep wound across his back disappeared._

_"Whoa…how did you do that?" he asked_

_I smiled "It's a s.e.c.r.e.t."_

_"I wont tell anyone." he promised._

_"Ok. You promise not to tell anyone?" I leaned forward until our noses touched._

_"I…I promise." he stuttered_

_I drew back and place my mouth to his ear and whispered "I'm a Guardian."_

_Now that I think about it I was quite stupid for tell some boy my secret but he just nodded as I explained the secret and even to this day he hasn't told anyone. Later that evening he told me his name and what had happened. His name was Seto and he had been adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, Seto hadn't been doing his studying instead he had been playing with his younger brother. Gozaburo saw them playing and beat Seto, right as Gozaburo was going to beat Seto's brother Seto jumped in the way and saved his brother from harm. As his punishment he had earned a cut starting from his shoulder and all the way down to his mid-back. I gasped and wrapped my arms around Seto as if to protect him from harm, if only I could do that. Sadly after a few months he stopped coming to the tree, I was told it was because he had inherited his stepfather's company after he mysteriously went missing. Like I believe that shit, knowing Seto he did something to make his stepfather disappear._

"Will…Will…WILL!"

I blinked my eyes a few times registering the fact that I was sitting in a chair at Yugi's and Atem's house.

"What?!" I groan not exactly happy that they snapped me out of my memories.

"Well you're in a bad mood considering the fact that you were dozing off! Wait…how much sleep have you gotten?" Bri asked looking at me with concern.

"I haven't slept since yesterday." I grumbled realizing how truthful that was.

"Whoa aren't you tired?" Joey asked

"No. I survive off of 10 minutes of sleep so a day or two without sleep isn't bad." I informed him

"Uh huh. Tell that to someone that's buying that bull! I know you sis, the only way you can stay awake with only 10 minutes of sleep is if there's a…" I slapped a hand over Bri's mouth and gave her a glare.

"You trying to get us killed?" I hissed so only she could hear.

Bri's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Could you finish that?" Tristan pressed.

I glared at him "Nope. No way is she going to finish that thought."

Bri nodded since my hand was still over her mouth.

"You know what? I am tired, lets go home." I glared at Mana and Bri, they nodded and grabbed their jackets quickly.

As we waved goodbye I heard Joey mutter what sounded like "If looks could kill…" I grinned. My glare probably could kill someone who wasn't used to it, but Bri and Mana, along with some others, have already experienced my glares. Bri and I yelled at each other while Mana laughed and hugged us saying how much she missed our constant bickering; we then yelled at her.

Mana stopped walking and looked down at the pavement "I'm sorry…" she whispered before falling to the ground.

Out of instinct and caring, Bri and I ran over to her. We wrapped our arms around Mana and hugged her. "Its ok Mana, it wasn't your fault, you didn't decide to turn. You were forced to." Bri whispered.

"She's right Mana. don't worry about it, everything will be ok. I notified Dante about the situation and he said three things. One he can not wait to see you, two Mahad cannot wait to see you and three the council forgives ou and is giving you back your status as the twentieth top ranked Guardian." I grinned.

"M…Mahad is still alive?" Mana stuttered.

I nodded "Yup, we found him unconscious about 2 miles away from the house. Which isn't around anymore."

Mana giggled and her eyes shot up, the pain, fear, regret and sadness were erased from her eyes "Yay when can I see him?"

"After we're done this mission." I said.

"Wait what mission?" she asked

Bri laughed "We have to come up with a suitable punishment for Duke. He broke into the academy and was caught making out with the Dean's daughter, Star."

Man laughed "I've always hated Duke and I know Star is a whore but who would have thought she'd go as far as making out with a human!"

This time I laughed "And Atem and you are an exception to 'making out with a human'?"

Mana blushed "No…but he's the first guy that I've made out that I actually enjoyed."

Bri and I exchanged looks before smiled and getting up off the ground, we both held out our hands and Mana grabbed them. Midway through pulling her up we let go and Mana fell back onto the pavement.

"Ow!" she yelped.

Bri and I laughed uncontrollably and Mana kicked our feet. We fell over and landed on Mana who groaned in pain.

"That wasn't part of my revenge." she complained.

"Karma!" I laughed.

"How did I get karma?! You were the one that let go!" she yelled.

Bri and I laughed harder and got up, Man also got up without accepting either of our hands.

"Lets…go." Bri gasped.

I nodded and held onto Mana for support. By the time we made it to our apartment room my sides hurt like hell and Mana's shoulder had crescent moons on it because of my nails.

"You're…sleeping…on…the…couch." I gasped for air.

Mana nodded and grabbed some of the extra blankets and pillows before reclining the couch lying down on it. She flicked on the tv and started surfing the channels, I slowed down my laugh to a giggle before running into the shower. Thank god for Mana, she made me do something that I haven't done in a long time and I wont regret doing ever. Laughing.

_**Authors Note: Yay next chapter is up. Sorry I havent updated in a while but, baby cousin, school and my parents setting up their bedroom in my computer/study room, is sorta slowing everything down. I finished this in the limited amount of free time I have. Thank Ra that spring break is this Friday, maybe I can get up more chapters but no promises. This chapter idk I think its longer than most of my others since it takes up about 5 pages or so… oh well I worked hard on this chapter. Kaiba will be introduced into the story soon and I'm not exactly sure if he has had girlfriends before or not, but since he's a fricken billionaire I think that he should've at least had some. So please Review, your reviews literally make my day. So again please review, criticism is allowed!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets Covered By Lies

_**Authors Note: YAY ITS OFFICALLY SPRING BREAK (Thursday 21, 2013) YAY! Anyways I might be able to write more chapters but I don't know cause they piled homework on us so…UGH! I really hate homework over breaks its so irritating! However my dad works from home so he uses my computer room a lot and I'm not sure if I can come in here to write that often. Oh and you know those random songs I put up here if you want a song just put it in your review or just put the song as your review. This option is open for the entire time I write the fanfic. I'll check over the song and if I like it I will put it on here. Beware! I HATE Justin Beiber, One Direction and most pop artists, but I do like some so don't be scared to send one of their songs. As long as its not Beiber or One Direction its all good. Read&Review **_

_**Random Song: Rise Against Dirt and Roses (Avengers soundtrack best soundtrack ever!)**_

_**They drown, they'll crush you from the top**_  
_**I'd rather die; I would rather chase them down; These worlds are crashing forward; They try to set alight; Build our true fates while they drown**_

Chapter 6: Secrets Covered By Lies

**Renee's POV**

"Dante!" I screamed throwing my arms around my boyfriend.

"Renee." he whispered burying his face into my red hair.

His clothes were torn and bloody, but that wasn't unusual considering the fact that he's a Guardian. Plus almost all of them were just called out into a 'war', too bad Will, Bri and the now alive Mana weren't there.

"Dante are you ok?" I asked.

His arm had a gash that was spewing blood by the second, his face had a cut running from his cheekbone to his jaw line. Before Dante could answer I pressed my water snake onto his gash, immediately it started to disappear. He cupped my face before leaning down and kissing me. It started off slow and sweet, but then he licked my bottom lip and slide his tongue inside my mouth. My control over water dropped and the snake disappeared, we stood there kissing for a while before I pulled away and smiled at him.

"Patience." I muttered.

"You should know that I don't have any." Dante laughed before attempting to kiss me again.

I giggled and pushed him back before turning around and opening my bedroom door, we had been kissing in the corridor of the Academy. If we had been caught by a student it would have been quite awkward, after all Dante was the head Guardian and I was the doctor at Domino General Hospital so students or their families see us a lot and we cant have them think of us as immature.

Dante's hands tightened around my waist as we entered the room. As soon as I shut the door he pinned me against it and kissed my neck.

"Not now Dante." I whispered.

"Then when?" he asked

"Later I promise."

He nodded and went to my couch before lying down onto it. I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen to grab two frozen dinners, seems that that's all we eat nowadays. After dinner Dante fell back onto the couch again and closed his eyes, his silver hair somehow managed to look good no matter what. Even though he looked peaceful I don't want a sleeping boyfriend. Quietly I crawled over him until we were face to face, I blew lightly on his face until he opened his green eyes, his mouth opened ever so slightly and he smirked before pulling me down onto his body.

"So its later?" he muttered.

"I guess it is." I grinned.

Just as I expected Dante didn't waste anytime getting what he wanted. Soon he had me pinned against the bed with our clothes in a pile beside it.

"You're sure about this right?" he asked.

I nodded and he began.

A while later we lay on the bed panting for air, I turned and hugged Dante who nuzzled his face into my hair.

"Dante?" I whispered.

"Go to sleep." he murmured.

"Not tired."

"Of course you are."

"No." I stifled a yawn and shook my head.

"I heard you yawn now sleep."

"Stupid."

"I could leave right now."

"I mean fine."

"Good."

I could practically hear him smirking. I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes later.

**Will's POV**

"Come on!"

I turned around and smirked at Mana "You really want a puppy?!"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because they're so cute and fluffy!"

"You're a fricken Guardian! You want to endanger a small puppy?"

"No I'll keep him away from the Daku."

"Mana lets talk about this later instead of in the middle of Math!"

"Fine."

"Umm Mana about the Daku leader…Can I kill him?!"

Mana looked at me like I was crazy before smirking. "As long as I can help."

"Hell ya!"

"Great. Hey guess what!"

"What?"

"We can go to the Academy tomorrow and skip school with a legit excuse!"

"Who told you that?"

"Mahad said Dante somehow managed to convince the Dean for us to visit for a day tomorrow. After all we are still enrolled as students there."

"True. Great! I cant wait!"

"Yup we leave tonight at seven thirty."

"Great…so no slee…"

"Mana, Will, is there anything you would like to share with the class?" the teacher, Ms. Dane yelled.

We shook our head. All of a sudden a beeping filled the room, Mana turned red and Ms. Dane came up to her and held out her hand. Reluctantly Mana handed her the cell phone, Ms. Dane was one of those teachers that liked to read conversations out loud to the class. I prayed it wasn't Dante or Mahad, to bad my prays weren't heard.

"Ha so its from a boy named Mahad. Who is he? Does he go to this school?" Ms. Dane asked sternly.

"Mahad is my 26 year old brother." Mana said softly.

"Oh let us put your little conversation on the Smart board. Starting from the top." Ms. Dane grinned. Mana gasped and clutched he skirt as the image of her texts appeared on the board.

**Hey sis. I heard you were saved by Will.**

_Yup I guess I owe her…_

**You bet. Oh well I'm just glad to have you back.**

_Ugh she shouldn't have saved me. I don't deserve it, she should have just killed me._

**You're really stupid if that's what you think should have happened! You're my little sister and our cousin knows what its like to have and be a little sister.**

_I guess. But Bri's the same age as her even if she was born after._

**Just cause their the same age doesn't mean that Will isn't older even if it is by 10 minutes.**

_Yeah besides their birthday's are on different days. Will's is May 13th and Bri is May 14th._

**True. You realize that their birthdays are only 10 days away right?**

_Yup._

**Mana this time actually get them a present instead of pouring wine onto Dante's head. Even thou it was hilarious and you 3 spent the rest of the party laughing at him.**

_It was hilarious and don't worry this time I actually got them a present but it's a surprise for everyone._

**You realise how scary that is right? You keeping a secret about something your giving to someone else.**

_Hey! I'm not Will! I'm not gonna give her a birthday card that explodes!_

**Poor Dante. I think he's still trying to repair the wall in his room.**

_Well he did deserve it. I mean he's her older brother and he left them in that…accident._

**He didn't know!**

_I know but still!_

**I have to go my shift is starting. Trust me I'm going to skin Dante if he doesn't come on time.**

_*Praying that Dante doesn't come on time*_

_Haha. Bye. Remember now you're still the 20th._

**_Today_**

_Hey bro._

**Hey sis. Do you want something?**

_Yes a puppy._

**You've gotta be kidding me.**

_Nope!_

**Have you asked Bri or Will?**

_Nope. Imma ask Bri first , she'll probably say yes._

**God Mana!**

_What?_

**You're hopeless!**

_Thx!_

**I'm scared to open this door.**

_I'm guessing it's either Dante's or Renee's right?_

**Am I scared of anything else?**

_I don't think so._

**Ya its Renee's door. I saw Dante go in earlier…**

_Luck bro!_

**Not helpful. I wonder how Will ever managed to bust down the door. Of course what she saw probably scarred her for life.**

_No I think it takes a lot more than seeing her brother and his girlfriend doing god knows what to scar her!_

**Your right. Besides the twins have gone through enough scarring for a lifetime.**

_Are you talking about…?_

**Yup I'm talking about her.**

_God I miss her too!_

**Will took it the hardest since she was with her while that happened.**

_Ya…ANYWAY lets talk about a less depressing topic._

**Like what?**

_Have you opened the door yet?_

**NO!**

_Just open it!_

**Fine…**

**Umm Mana I'm going to slowly back out of here**

_Why? What do you see?_

**You don't want to know.**

_Eww are they…?_

**Probably before I came.**

_Oh god._

**This is why you don't come into their rooms!**

That was all that they managed to text. I pulled out my phone and started typing away to Dante before asking Mahad to send me a picture, after all I need my blackmail somehow. Soon I got a text back from Mahad and Dante who had woken up. I texted Dante the picture Mahad sent me and asked him a simple question. Since I'm quite unlucky Ms. Dane noticed me texting and took my phone away and showed them the conversation between me and Dante, but only today's conversation.

**Whatcha want sis?!**

_Well your grumpy!_

**I'm sleeping!**

_What kinda sleep?_

**WILL!**

_I have evidence!_

**You cant and if you did you wouldn't dare.**

_Try me._

**I'll kill you.**

_You'd kill me? Seriously you think you can handle that?_

**You know what I mean**

_Do I?_

**Will…sorry. Whatcha want?**

_GET ME OUT OF THIS JOB AND HAVE HIM GIVE ME BACK MY OLD ONE!_

**What has HE tried anything on you?**

_No. but I want out of here!_

_*sent him picture*_

_Reconsidering?_

**Yup I'll go ask him. Wait how did you get that picture?!**

_Mahad_.

**I'll be right back.**

_Don't be a Daku!_

**I wont go Daku on him**

_Uh huh._

"Well it seems you girls have some pretty juicy secrets." Ms. Dane raised an eyebrow. "Care to explain?"

"Sure why not?" I smirked.

"Why did you say that you didn't deserve to be save and that Will should have just killed you?" Mary asked directing the question at Mana.

"Saved from my mom's dog that tried to bite me. Will should have kill me is a figure of speech I'm just saying she should have hurt me when I accidentally kicked the dog." Mana shrugged.

"What accident did your brother leave you in?" Joey asked.

"A disagreement involving my parents. It ended up with me accidentally punching Bri and giving her a bloody nose." I avoided contact.

The real accident they were talking about was when Dante had decided to leave us at the mansion in Russia while he went to a club, if he had known what was going to happen he wouldn't have gone. A Daku decided to set fire to our propane operated barbeque, the house had gone up in flames pretty quickly, I had ended up in the hospital because I had inhaled too much smoke and they were worried that something might happen.

"So what did you see that scarred you?" Tristan asked.

I looked down at the desk, bite my lip and fought back tears. Mana noticed how uncomfortable I was and stepped in.

"She saw her… you know what next question!"

"Umm okay…? What job do you want out from and what job did you have before?" Ronnie asked as she flipped her hair.

"Secretary for my brother's girlfriend. The job I had before was just designing different machinery, it was way better." I shrugged.

"What's a Daku?" Tea asked.

Mana and I gulped and stared at each other.

"Umm…well…it's a… Mana?" I looked at her desperately.

"It's a gang!" she blurted out.

I sighed in relief, she wasn't exactly far off the mark, but far enough that they wouldn't know more than they needed too. All of a sudden the bell went off, Mana and I collected our phones and left the room in a hurry. Tea walked with me to our next class, thankfully it seemed that I had cleared up all the confusion and now Tea could careless about the text messages. I couldn't help but feel grateful that Ms. Dane decided to only show today's text messages, if she went up more our entire secret would be done for.

"Hey Will are you a dancer? Or can you dance?" Tea asked.

"Ya I used to be a dancer last year. Why?"

I need a partner for this dance I'm doing. The style is hip-hop."

"Great if you want I can help you because hip-hop was my specialty."

"Yay! After school in the dance studio kay?"

"Sure. Now then lets go to ELA."

We started running through the hallway to our next class since it was on the other side of the building.

_**Author's Note: Yay next chapter, so proud of myself. I took me forever but today I just kicked everyone, including my parents, out of my computer room and stayed in here writing. So yes I used proper grammar and spelling (sometimes) in the text messages but that wasn't on propose it was a bit accidental and when I notice I was too lazy to go back and change it. Also I've only been talking about Renee through different characters so I decided to give her a little POV section, sorry about it being a bit…sexual for the lack of a better word. Oh and a small thing I'm changing Will's height and I'm going to give you a little more info on the characters.**_

_**Will and Bri: 17 years old. 5'7/ 5'8 in heels**_

_**Dante: 24 years old. 6'**_

_**Mahad: 25 years old. 5'12**_

_**Mana: 17 years old. 5'6/ 5'7 in heels**_

_**Renee: 22 years old. 5'8**_

_**Atem: 18 years old. 5'10 (yes he had a growth spurt unlike Yugi who is still 5'0)**_

_**Everyone else is the same.**_

_**Please review **_


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting an Old Friend

_**Authoress Note : sorry about the wait time but here's the next chapter. I swear having my parents sleep in my computer room is just horrible they rarely ever leave it and when they do their only gone for like fifteen minutes. I could write while their in there but then they start reading it and it gets really awkward. Anyway I hope you like this chapter and please review. **_

_**(\_/)  
( 0.0 )  
**_

_**ITS A BUNNY! Sorry I get excited over the weirdest things. **_

_**Chapter 7: Meeting an Old Friend**_

"Alright. Let's get started!" Tea yelled.

She had shown me the routine and it wasn't too difficult but hopefully enough to give me a workout.

One hour later we had the routine down, both of us were sitting on the studio floor gasping for breath.

"Wow that was great!" Serenity cheered from the other side of the mirror.

I fell onto my back and smiled at Tea. "You're a good dancer."

"Same goes for you. You should have taken dance this year." Tea grinned.

"I thought about it but ruled it out and took Gym instead. Stupid idea, you get a better workout in dance." I shook my head.

"Let's go to Yugi's." Serenity called out.

Tea and I shrugged, we were both a bit confused on why she wanted to go there but we shrugged it off and went to change. Tea changed into a blue mini skirt, a pink tank top and a yellow hoodie, I changed into a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a blue halter top and a black leather jacket. Serenity waited for us outside, when she saw us she ran over and hugged Tea. I'm guessing Tea is like an older sister to her. A small sting of pain shot through my heart, but I brushed it off and smiled. Serenity seemed to like to talk to Tea a lot, not that I mind though listening to Serenity talk isn't half bad, it could be a lot worse.

Ok so maybe it couldn't have been worse, Serenity only talks about Tristan. Tristan this, Tristan that, I'm surprised I didn't go insane. Bright side its the 21 century, in other words I have an iPhone5 that has music and a data plan, I earned the data plan through blackmailing both Renee and Dante.

By the time we made it to Kame Game Shop I knew almost everything about Tristan. We walked inside to see Yugi's and Atem's grandpa sitting behind the counter with his Blue Eyes White Dragon card out.

"Grandpa Moto, you really shouldn't have that card out. Remember last time?" Tea warned.

She had already told me about how _Kaiba _had ripped that card in half after he bet the living hell out of Grandpa Moto.

"Well yes I remember but Kaiba just dropped by. I gave him the card because he said he could fix it and well he did. I think that boy is learning to have a little more respect towards others, I wonder why…" Grandpa Moto wondered.

"Maybe he met someone." Serenity suggested.

"Doubt it. Well at least not someone that would help him become a better person, I mean have you seen the girls he gets?!" Tea snorted.

I smiled lightly and turned away from them and towards a bookshelf. Maybe I was being stupid and naïve but I sent _Kaiba _a letter through 'airmail' (or in my case magic) during second period, it containing one half of a necklace that he had given to me right before he stopped coming. I guess you could say a token of friendship. I had sent it back with a small note telling him to meet me at the tree we had met at.

Checking the time I realized that I should probably leave now or I wouldn't make it to the tree by 5:20. Quickly I said my goodbyes and ran out of the game shop, I stopped at the alley. Looking around I jumped up and onto the six story building, I jumped from roof to roof before I finally found the huge mansion of the Kaibas. I grinned when I saw the now grown up Seto Kaiba sitting on the branch he had once occupied eight years ago. Quietly I jumped onto the brick wall beside the tree and climbed up to my usual spot.

"Hey." I called out.

"Willow?" _Kaiba_ asked with wide eyes.

"Yup. Why have I changed that much?" I joked.

"Well yes." he shrugged.

I climbed down towards him. "So have you my friend."

"And what gives you the authority to call me your friend? I haven't seen you in eight years and you're calling me friend?" he asked.

"Well…one, I'm probably the only friend you've ever had. Two, you have seen me just not with my natural hair color. Think about the Night's daughter with brown hair, that was me dumbass." I grinned.

"Thanks for calling me a dumbass." he rolled his eyes. "And that was you?"

"Yeah, I'm so glad I got rid of that brown hair I looked bad."

"No joke. You look better with blue hair, or is it silver?"

"It's a bit of both. Anyway so how is life treating you?"

"Not the greatest. I have a geek squad on my back and a company to run." he groaned.

"Geek squad?" I asked.

"Yugi, Atem and their little cheerleaders." he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and sat beside him, "Mhm and what would you say if I was hanging out with them?"

He looked at me again with wide eyes, "I'd say impossible because you go to an elite school, but if you were I'd say I don't care since you're you."

"And what does that mean Seto?" I grinned.

"Seto?" he asked.

"It is your name so that's what I'm calling you…Seto. Oh and I am going to Domino High because of Duke, the dumbass just had to break into the school just to meet Star didn't he?" I shook my head annoyed.

Seto looked at me before laughing, "You're babysitting Duke Devlin! Is he still alive?"

I grinned "Sadly yes."

Seto just shook his head and smiled a little making it obvious that he didn't do these things often. "So how's Domino High now? I graduated last year even though it was even pointless to go there."

"Its not the greatest but it's a school and I know why you have to go it's the same reason I do…if you're gonna take over a company you need a high school diploma. Ugh. Sad thing though is that I learned what we're learn all when I was in grade ten so this is just review, most of the learning after tenth grade is just combat at the academy."

"Figures, so how good of a Guardian are you now?"

"I'm the eleventh in the top ranked, maybe tenth now since Dominic Sparic died in a battle."

"Harsh."

"You get used to it I guess. Of course it depends on who dies."

"What do yo…"

"Nothing, we're not here to mop. Tell me what's your favourite duel monster?"

"Believe it or not it's the card you gave me…Blue Eyes White Dragon."

"Wow, I never thought you'd keep it after all there are much more valuable cards…and I have nothing else to say but the truth now. I already know its your favourite card, Tea told me, I'm just pretending otherwise I sound like a creeper."

"Yes you do, but considering that you're telling me this I'll let you off the hook."

"Oh lucky me!"

"I hint sarcasm."

"Oh and I was trying so hard to keep it bottled up…"

Seto rolled his eyes and jumped off from the tree branch. "Sorry Willow I have to go work."

"Its fine Seto…but one thing, stop calling me Willow, only my parents or my siblings when they get mad call me that. Call me Will, yes its boyish but I don't care."

"Fine goodbye Will."

I waved and watched as he disappeared into the mansion before jumping over the wall again and running to Kame Game Shop so I could watch whatever Joey had begged me to watch.

**_Authoress Note : sorry it's a short chapter but it's setting you up for the next one. Plus sorry if Seto seems OOC but he has a secret that involves Will and I'm pretty sure you all know what it is. CoughnecklaceCough. Speaking of that necklace shall appear again in the story it has a significant impact toward two people. Oh and do you like my new name change and pic change? Until next time please review I update a little faster when I get encouragement and reviews. Oh and thanks for everyone whose reviewed so far even people who I can't thank because their guests. _**


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

_**Authoress Note: Well...this is awkward. I promise I didn't mean to take this long to update! But I did...SORRY! Anywho I'm gonna stop talking cause I'm sure you didn't come here to listen to me **_**_drone on and on and on and I'm droning..._**

Chapter Eight : Homecoming

Tea's POV

"Alright Joey, you have my attention until seven because I have to go somewhere." Will warned as soon as she walked in though door.

I giggled and looked at Yugi, rolling my eyes. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere..." she answered looking away.

As much as I like her as a friend she just has so many secrets! Oh well I'll wait till she's ready to tell me because that's what friendship is! As she passed by me I smelled something emitting from her jacket, it smelled like...cologne. Does she has a boyfriend? I'll ask Bri maybe she'll know, I turn towards Bri whose also noticed the smell and looks like she's about to murder Will. Thinking about the smell I realize that it's really familiar, but who wore that? Wait wasn't it...Kaiba?! No way, our Will is dating that jerk?! I shivered at the thought, maybe I should check things out before I jump to conclusions.

Will's POV

"Willow can I talk to you?" Bri growls into my ear.

I flinch and nod before following her out into the hallway, once outside she corners me and glares.

"I know you told him that you are a Guardian, but now you're going past the boundaries you can't keep talking and keeping in contact with him. You'll put him in danger!"

"He's not stupid!" I exclaimed.

Bri stares at me because of my fierceness, she narrows her eyes before opening them wide. "You like him!"

I blushed slightly and look away from her eyes, she just turns my head back and looks at me. "You really do like him. Holy shit Will! You have the same look I did when I liked Danny, oh shit what are we going to tell Dante? How do we let a human become one of us? Unless he allows us to change him or make him into a Guardian. Out of all guys in the world you pick a human, a fucking human! Will are you sure?! Please tell me you're not, please!"

I turn away tears fighting to show themselves, but I won't let them. "I'm sure."

"Oh god please no."

"I've gotta go, I'll be back later." I mumbled pushing away from Bri and running out the door of the game shop.

I don't stop running until I get to the cemetery where I fall to my knees in front of Aria's tombstone. Tears fall down my face and I look down before sobbing my problems to her. I know she's dead and she can't hear me but sometimes it feels like she's still her and not gone, like my older sister is comforting me through my problems.

"Will...?"

I wipe away the tears and look around, nobody's here.

"Willow." the voice says again. "My sweet Willow. Don't worry, I'm still with you and the family and no matter what we will all support you. Now Little Dragon get up and go back, I shall be back don't worry."

I open my eyes and sit up from the ground, how did I fall asleep? Wait did I fall asleep? That must be it a trick of my tired mind, nothing else. After all Aria is dead. But that voice, it sounded like hers, sweet, loving, caring but stern and she called me Little Dragon, something only Aria and Dante had done. Suddenly I felt as though the spirit was leaving, my heart clenched up and I looked around.

"Please don't go." I whisper.

"I'm not leaving forever, I'll be back before you know it, but if you need me before that just use this." the voice is back. I feel a slight pressure against my neck and I looked down to see a blue and white necklace with a pair of dragon wings sprouting from the heart in the middle.

"Thank you, Cotton." I gasped.

Cotton was Aria's nickname, it was given to her after she ate three bags of cotton candy without throwing up or being scared by it. Little Dragon is my nickname because when I was little I loved anything to do with dragons, specifically the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Dante was given Bro-sama since the Aria, Bri and I had been in love with Japanese things and Bri was known as Inferno because of her love for the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

Grinning I walked back to Yugi's place, so what if I was falling for a human. I can make this work, after all I'm Willow Kisa Night, I fight for what I want and most of the time I will get it.

"Jeez Will where did you go?" Mana asked throwing her arms around me.

I laughed "Just to visit someone."

"Oh okay come watch with us." Mana giggled.

"Who?" Bri asked.

"Cotton." I shrugged and played with the necklace around my neck.

"Oh." Bri and Mana whisper.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Umm about six fifty five..." Joey drawls.

"It's what?!" Mana, Bridget and I scream running out the door of the game shop saying our goodbyes.

Mahad's POV

"Where are they?!" Dante yelled at me.

I gritted my teeth and glared at my younger cousin "Patience! You can't expect them right away!"

Under my breath I muttered "How are you the ninth ranked without patience?!"

Dante shot his best glare at me, one that would have an average human man trembling with fear, but to me it wasn't more than a three year old enfant glare. "I heard that." He grumbled.

"I don't care either way, oh and turn down your music I can hear it from here!" I said.

"Oh really?! Then maybe I should turn it up louder! That way I won't be able to hear your bullshit!" Dante shot back.

This is our way of showing that we care for each other...insults.

"At least I don't look like bullshit." I retorted walking up and flicking his gray hair out of his face.

He smirked and grabbed my hand attempting to bend it back. I kicked him in the shin and unhooked my wrist from his grip. His leg kicked out from the ground and I jumped barley avoiding it. Dante got up off the ground and grabbed me in a head lock. I laughed and pushed him off with a small struggle.

"Oh its on." Dante growled.

"Of course it is." I grinned.

"YO IDIOTS!"

Will's POV.

"YO IDIOTS!" Bri called out jumping towards them.

I put on my best pout after I jumped down from the tree I was in. "Aww you just ruined it."

Mana giggled "I think that's a good thing."

I looked at the Dante and laughed "True. Dante you were getting creamed."

"Shut up." He groaned.

Mahad was staring at Mana who seemed to notice him after a little bit of staring she flung herself into his arms. I jumped back slightly so that I wasn't hit by her. While the two embraced Dante, Bri and I felt a little awkward watching them. Turning on our heels we started walking towards the Academy.

"Fuck!" Dante said before looking around in his pockets.

I face palmed "You forgot the key didn't you?"

"No, Mahad has it."

"So what we have to wait here for him?!" Bri asked.

Dante scratched the back of his head "Yeah."

I turned to face him before raising my hand and slapping the back of his head. "Moron."

"Thanks Will." he raised an eyebrow and hugged me.

I fake scream and tried to runaway from his hug, but he just held on tighter and soon Bri joined in.

"Aww cute haven't seen that since I left, its so cute!" Mana shrieked from behind us.

Dante let go of Bri and me before turning towards Mahad. "Got the key?"

Mahad laughed and threw it at me, I caught it with my index and middle finger.

"Thanks."

Mahad nodded "I trust you more than Dante."

Dante was glaring at Mahad while Mana hugged the hell outta him. "Thanks Mahad feel so trusted!"

Mahad grinned and I shook my head while opening the Academy gates.

"Home." I heard Bri whisper beside me.

Nobody's POV

"They've arrived at the Academy Master." a small blue haired boy squeaked.

"I realize that! Now get out and tell the army to be on their guard. When the plan is ready I'll give the call, they won't know what hit them." The one called Master bellowed.

"And your children Master? Should we spare them?" the boy cowered in fear.

"Don't worry about them, I'll turn them myself and train them to kill the Night." Master laughed.

Will's POV

"Dante, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM?!" I screamed chasing him down the hall with one of his shirt that I found on the ground.

"Nothing!" He yelled back running faster.

I finally caught him and grabbed his trench coat collar. "You're cleaning my room right now." I growled dragging him back towards my room.

"But...but...Will!" He stammered.

"You're cleaning it now and that's final!" I stated pushing him into my room and crossing my arms. "Well you can start now."

Dante grumbled in protest but followed my order and started cleaning.

"Wow." Mana muttered poking her head in through the door. "You got Dante to CLEAN?!"

I nodded and grinned "Yup! He made this disaster area so he's cleaning it."

"Harsh little sister aren't you?" Mana laughed.

"You have no idea." I smirked before Renee walked in.

I screamed and threw my arms around her. Renee laughed and hugged me back before letting go and kissing Dante's cheek. I hid my smirk with my hand when I heard her murmur "Told you we shouldn't have used her room." into his ear. Dante just grumbled nonsense and continued to clean up my room.

"Hey Will, you wanna go shopping?" Renee asked walking out the door.

I shrugged and looked at Dante "Why not, my leather jacket is getting old and I need a new wardrobe for those events."

Renee nodded "By those events you mean business parties?"

"I guess you can say that." I shrugged.

Renee looked at me "Oh, you're turning eighteen soon. They want you to get married soon don't they."

I sighed "Yeah, mom's concerned since I haven't dated anyone recently."

"Well that's your choice isn't it? Who to date and when?" Renee asked as we walked down to the parking lot to get her car.

"Apparently not." I grumbled and looked away.

Renee's eyes softened and she switched the topic. "Well since we're going shopping, let's buy you a new guardian outfit."

I perked up a little and looked at her "Really? You'd do that? But aren't they expensive?"

"You're broke aren't you?" Renee laughed.

I nodded "Repairing a sword that snapped clean in half isn't cheap."

"I'll use Dante's credit card." Renee smirked and pulled out his wallet from her jacket pocket.

"Seems I did teach you something." I laughed.

"Well after watching you take his wallet about a hundred times, I have the process memorized." She giggled.

I laughed and got into the passenger seat of her dark blue Ferrari. She slid into the driver's seat and took off literally speeding away.

By the time we got to the Guardian's outfit store, Bleeding Real, my head was spinning and I could see why Dante and Renee made such a bad driving couple.

"Ahh Guardian Night and Hikari Renee, what may I do for you?" The store keeper Hazel asked cheerfully.

"Now Hazel you know you don't have to be so polite with me." I grinned.

"Sorry Will its a habit." She laughed.

"Same with me Hazel, you know I hate the Hikari part in front of my name. It makes me feel like I'm boxed into something." Renee smiled.

Hazel nodded and guided us over to the back of her store. "I have something for you Will. I thought of the design myself and when it was complete it reminded me of you. So here consider it your early birthday present from me." Hazel pulled the curtain aside and I deadpanned at the sight of the outfit.

It was all made of black leather with a blue belt that slung around my hip loosely. The top half ended right at the middle of my rib cage, it had small one shoulder strap that was made of blue almost white diamonds. The pants were like regular jeans but had chains hanging down from the waist. The boots had a blue heel and looked a little like combat boots with the laces and chains that hung down from the top. To top it all off it came with a black leather jacket to hide a little more skin.

I ran towards Hazel and hugged her tightly while jumping. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" I squealed.

Renee laughed "Thanks Hazel from the way she's acting I'm sure she loves it! After all its not everyday that you see the Guardian Willow Night jump up and down like a preschooler."

Hazel laughed and folded the outfit up before using her magic to fuse the outfit to my ring. "You know how it works just press the new gem on that ring and you'll be wearing that outfit in the blink of an eye."

I looked at my ring to see a blue and black gem stone on it. It went well with my other two black gems. Renee paid for the outfit and we went back to her car.

"Well at least now I know that you have a small soft spot for amazing combat outfits." Renee laughed.

"Shut up!" I growled denying the fact that I had just turned into a preschooler for a maximum of three minutes.

"Now for dress shopping!" Renee giggled before dragging me into the mall.

Four hours later we left the mall with about five guys carrying about twenty bags each.

"Umm Renee when I said I needed a new wardrobe I wasn't meaning this much..." I looked at the guys as they put the bags into the car.

"Thanks guys you can go now." Renee smiled sweetly at them and they left. I gulped as she turned around her eyes slightly cold and scary. "You said a new wardrobe and this isn't that much."

I nodded slowly and mentally slapped myself for forgetting the most important rule of shopping with Renee. Never tell her that she bought too much unless you have a death wish.

Back at the Academy Dante had just finished cleaning when we ran in, kicked him out and started shoving the dresses into my closet.

"Well hi to you too." Dante grumbled.

"Shut up." I said quietly.

"Hey hun." Renee smiled kissing his cheek.

"Holy shit! Will think I can borrow a dress sometime?" Bri asked from the door before walking in.

"Knock yourself out." I shrugged smiling.

"Yay! Hey did you hear there's a formal dinner with the Dean." Bri called out from inside my closet.

Now Mana poked her head in "Really?"

"Yeah he wants to talk to us about something." Bri said coming out with a red strapless dress that ended above her knee. "Is this too fancy?"

"I wonder what and how would I know ask Renee." I said walking back and forth trying to think of what he might possibly want.

"Mmm yea too fancy how about that pretty..." Renee and Bri disappeared into my closet again.

"It's probably nothing will, maybe he just wants to see us and ask how the mission is going." Mana put her hand on my shoulder and Dante ruffled my hair before leaving out the door.

"Get ready we only have two hours."

"Kay bye bro." I waved and Mana smiled.

"I'm taking one of your outfits and help Renee pick one out for you." she grinned evily and dragged me into the walk in closet.

"How did I let you talk me into this?" I asked pointing at the dress I was wearing.

"Guardian outfit." Renee sang clutching Dante's arm tighter when I glared at her.

"Come on sis you look nice." Dante said smiling.

"Says the one who gets Renee to pick out what to wear for formal things!" I shot back.

"Ohmigod... WILL?!"

I was trampled to the floor by three girls who hugged the hell outta me.

"Hey Clover, Camera, Jelly." I laughed.

Jelly giggled (her real name Jennie) and hugged my tighter before helping me up. Her dark pink hair was cut shorter so that it barley reached her chin and she was wearing a black mini skirt and blue top that said "You're not wrong if you call me psycho."

Camera (Cleopatra) pulled my curled hair and raised an eyebrow "Renee got to you?"

I laughed "Yup but I have to say that it wasn't as painful as being Clover's barbie doll model."

"Ouch." Clover made a face and playfully pushed my shoulder.

"Hey babe."

Jelly's face lit up and she flung herself at her Hikari boyfriend,

"Hey Speed." She giggled.

Speed's actual name was Speed. His parents were both Air users and were said to be the fastest and most dangerous air welders. Ironically when they had a child he was named Speed and somehow possessed a power as great as his parents combined. Speed was the heartthrob of most Hikari girls and even some Guardians in training girls.

"Hey Will, you coming to the prom here?" Speed asked with his usual smile.

"No." I grumbled.

"Aww too bad Mark was looking forward to asking you." Speed grinned.

I glared at him "I've told him thousands of time. I'm not going out with him! I'm sorry but he's just a friend to me."

With that I hugged everyone goodbye and half ran half walked to catch up with Renee and Dante. Stupid heels!

"Oh Will! Love the new black fish tail dress!" Clover called out to me.

I grinned and turned around "Take it once I leave, you know I hate dresses!"

"Cool! I'll raid your closet when you leave!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed onto Renee's arm before dragging her ahead of Dante.

"Hey Will she's MY girlfriend!" Dante protested.

"And my sister sucker!" I laughed and Renee giggled.

"W...Will!" Dante stammered embarrassed.

"Aww did I get the great General Dante flustered?" I mocked.

By now we were at the Dean's so Dante couldn't say anything. I walked over to Bri, Mana and a very amused Mahad.

"Human?" Mahad whispered.

"Yea he's huma... Hey Will!" Bri quickly changed the subject.

I growled knowing exactly what they were talking about and in a hushed mad voice I said. "We'll talk later...ALL OF YOU."

Mahad and Mana shrunk down while Bri shuddered. Dante and Renee gave us weird looks before knocking on the door. Alex opened it and gave us a look of sympathy, that's when I knew this was NOT a welcome back dinner.

"Please be seated Nights and Veils." The Dean stood up and guided his hand over the seats. Dante and I sat as far back as we could from the Dean. Both of us know that we can't shoot him with the guns we have concealed, but the temptation is just suffocating.

"Now welcome back girls. Mana what a surprise, but before I allow you to come back into this Academy I must run some tests to make sure you aren't one of...them." The Dean glared at her.

"With all due respect sir, I've already had the council run tests on her and she's come out clear with only her Guardian thoughts and feelings." Mahad cut in.

"Brave." Dante muttered under his breath to me.

"No joke." I murmured back.

"Very well General Veil, but if I find her doing anything unguardian like she will be killed." Dean growled and Mana grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly.

"On a lighter note, how's your mission?" Dean asked.

I stifled a groan and Bri answered for us "It's a challenge sir, we still haven't found anything for his punishment."

"Alright well I hope to hear of some improvement as time goes by." Dean said sternly.  
By now the food was here and we all changed our attention towards it.  
One hour later we were leaving the Dean's dining room and practically running to our rooms. Let's just say eating that close to the Dean took away a good chunk of my appetite.

"Hey Dante." I smiled opening the door and letting my brother in.  
He was dressed in a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt with the words 'Wanna mess with genius?'. I started laughing and grabbed my sweater before throwing it on the cover my dark red tank top.  
"Really Dante? You genius?" I smirked.  
"Really Will? Short shorts and a tank top?" Dante retorted picking me up over his shoulder and pretending to chuck me out the window.  
I laughed and shrieked quietly before he put me down. "I might have actually missed you Dante."  
"I missed you too." he smiled pulling me into a hug.  
This time I didn't resist and hugged him back, barley noticing Bri as she slipped into my room and joined into the hug.  
"You girls should get some sleep since you have school tomorrow." Dante grinned before kissing our heads and leaving out the door.  
"Night Dante." we called after him.  
I looked at Bri "Let me guess you wanna sleep in here just like old times?"  
Bri nodded and walked over to the bottom of the bunk bed, she curled up into a ball and fell asleep quickly. I sighed and kissed her head before jumping up onto the top bunk and pulling the covers over my head. Reaching under my pillow I grabbed my phone and noticed one text message from Seto.  
**i have something of yours**

_**what would tht b?**_

**your necklace**

_**i'll get it later thx Seto!**_

**Mhm see you. **

_**cya **_

I smiled and locked my phone before placing back under my pillow and drifting off into a three hour sleep.

**_Authoress Note : I'm sorry again for the delay but I gave a pretty long chapter that I was actually gonna end like halfway through but I decided to give you more. Anyway please review, oh and I need two guy names and their descriptions if you want yourself or your OC in here. I need Clover's and Camera's bfs. _**


End file.
